Secret Santa
by Evil Wizard Kairon
Summary: On a boring December day, Pudding decides to organize a Secret Santa for the upcoming Christmas party. Although Kish did not get Ichigo, she got him, and now she has to buy him a Christmas present. Thanks a ton, Pudding.  IxK PxT LxP ZxK MxR R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Kairon: Oy... FictionPress and I have not been friends recently, if you know what I ... Any-who, I'm writing a Christmas story! I haven't written very much recently *gets shot* and this idea came to me a while ago. I hope you enjoy!**

**Robyn: Evil Wizard Kairon does not own Tokyo Mew Mew and never will. If she did, the main pairing would be Pie and Lettuce and Masaya would be burned on sight. Screw him, goddamn Gary-Stu!**

**Kairon: Thank you, Robyn. TCMAS will have more chapters shortly, but for now I want to focus on this.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>On a cold, boring day in December, Pudding stared out of the window. She was on break; not that she wanted to be, but she had been sick the day before and she had to take it easy today.<p>

The aliens had returned sometime in October and were now working at the cafe, but since he was working right now, Pudding couldn't occupy herself with Tart. She was getting _very_ bored of tracing her fingers on the tablecloth.

She got up and made her way over to Mint's table, who, like her, was on break.

"Minto-onee-chan... Purin-san is sooo bored, na no da! What should we do?"

Mint looked at her, annoyance expressed clearly on her face. "Purin, right now I am having tea, so why don't you go bother that baka Ichigo or your boyfriend?"

"But nee-chan, Taru-Taru's busy and Ichigo's working!"

"Then go bother someone else, I-"

"Nee-chan, your teacup is empty."

Mint opened her mouth to snap back a reply, but then thought of something for the small blond girl to do. "Say, Purin, Akasaka-san and Ryou are planning a Christmas party later this month, but they need something for everyone to do that would be entertaining for everyone. Even Zakuro-san and Pai-san. Can you find something for everyone to do?"

Pudding nodded her head obediently and went searching for a pen and some paper.

Mint poured herself some more tea, smirking to herself. "Kids," she thought, taking a sip, "they'll do whatever you tell them to."

* * *

><p>Pudding was lost. She had no idea what everyone could do.<p>

Karaoke? No, Ichigo had an awful voice (not that anyone besides Mint had ever told her).

Dance competition? No, Lettuce would trip all over the place and embarrass herself.

Feeling frustrated, Pudding walked over to Ryou and asked, "Ryou nii-san? May Purin-san borrow your laptop, na no da?"

Ryou stared at her blankly for a few minutes before groaning and muttered under his breath, "Fine. Just don't break it or anything, 'kay?"

Pudding nodded and bounced off to find the laptop. Once it was plugged into the outlet in the kitchen (Ryou would surely have an orgasm if he saw it in the kitchen), Pudding typed in "Christmas Party Ideas." About two-hundred thousand results came up. She went onto an ask website and found ten that she thought looked really fun.

She narrowed down the top ten results to five and then two.

Grinning, she shut the laptop and hopped back to Ryou. "Shirogane-saaaan, I figured out what we should do for the party, na no da!"

Ryou stared blankly, then said, "Party? What party?"

"The Christmas party of course, na no da!"

"Oh, that party. Well, what should we do, then?"

He leaned down to hear her idea. She still had to stand up on her tip-toes to make sure he would hear, but she whispered the words into his ear.

"Oh, that's actually a really good idea. I'll make everyone stay later this evening and see what they think of it, okay?"

Pudding nodded and bounced back to Mint's table.

"Minto-nee-chaaaaaaaaaan!"

Mint looked up, as annoyed as earlier, but made her voice icy instead of raising it. "What do you want, Purin? I'm still having tea."

"Minto-chan, I found out what we could do for the Christmas party, na no da!"

Rolling her eyes, the older girl sighed and asked, "What is it?"

Pudding shut her eyes and grinned mischievously. "You'll find out later this evening, na no da!" was her reply. She turned around and bounced back into the kitchen, where her shift began again.

"I can't wait," Mint muttered before taking a large sip of tea. Boy, was she addicted.

* * *

><p>Later that evening everyone was acting like they normally would while they were waiting for Ryou to come out from the kitchen (God only knows what he was up to back there); Kish was flying about the room trying to catch Ichigo, who was running away from him, Mint was copying Zakuro, who was standing around doing absolutely nothing, Pie was doing almost the exact same thing, Lettuce was staring at the kitchen, and Tart was trying to act cool around Pudding.<p>

When Ryou emerged with Keiichiro from the kitchen, he had a devilish smirk on his face and a hat full of small strips of papers in it. "Alright everyone, settle down. We have here everyone's names in this hat. Now here comes the fun part; this is called Secret Santa, and whichever name you pick is the person that you have to buy a gift for. And you can't tell the person you have chosen that you are getting the gift for them."

Keiichiro passed the hat around, each person picking a random paper slip.

Kish smirked at Ichigo as he reached into the hat and pulled out a slip. Opening his, he stared.

It wasn't her. It was...

_"...Minto?"_

By his expression, Ichigo giggled and thought she was in the clear as she pulled out her own slip. If she were lucky, she'd get Lettuce, who would love Ichigo's gift even if it were a shrunken head.

She did not get Lettuce, however.

She got Kish.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Done! I'm sorry this is so short, it took a while to write this. T.T<strong>

**I'm such a weirdo, you know that?**

**Bye, all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kairon: Yay! The next chapter is up! I told you I'd have it up today! **

**Robyn: Don't you have something else to tell the lovely readers? Or should you let them figure it out on their own? No, wait, they'll never figure it out... Oh well, just tell them!**

**Kairon: Okay! I am _obsessed_ with DuRaRaRa! I love DRRR! so much! When I went to an anime store, I found a Celty plushie and I swear I almost passed out; I was THAT excited! I also got really mad because there were no Shizuo or Izaya key-chains. Anyway, on with the story!**

Ichigo slammed her head against the wall.

_UGH!_

Out of everyone, she had to get paired up with Kish! She fell onto her bed and groaned frustratedly, not seeing any bright side to her current situation. "Well, beats getting paired with Ryou..."

Scratch that; she could only find _one_ bright side to her current situation.

She shoved her pillow in her face and continued to moan and groan until Masha popped out of her bag."Ichigo! Ichigo! Alien, alien!" Ichigo sat up and cocked her head to the side. "Huh? Masha, there aren't any aliens in here..." She trailed off when she saw her green-haired stalker tap-tapping at the window.

"Koneko-chan? Can I come in?"

The redheaded catgirl rolled her eyes and opened the sliding door. "Come in," she grumbled.

The pointy-eared teenager floated in and sat on her bed. "So... who did you get paired with?" Ichigo looked away and started getting a little red.

"Why do you care? And why would I even tell you who I got?" A mischievous smirk danced upon the alien's lips. "Koneko-chan, you're getting flushed... you must have got someone embarrassing!" Ichigo's blush reddened even further. "I-I got..."

Kish perked his ears up. "Ne, Ichigo, you're not supposed to tell me if you got me!" "I didn't get you, I got... Zakuro-san!"

Kish frowned. "That's not embarrassing at all, Koneko-chan! I got Minto and you don't see me getting all red!"

Ichigo giggled. "Oh, you got Minto? They didn't go easy on you!"

The alien leapt up and nudged her shoulder. "...I still don't have a clue what I should get for you-I-I mean, Zakuro-san, and, uh..." Kish looked at her strangely. "Were you about to say what you were going to get me?"

Ichigo's face and hair were practically the same color by now. "N-no, of course not! B-because my Secret Santa is Z-Zakuro-san, not you! Heh, heh..." As if it weren't already as obvious, Ichigo was terrible at lying to Kish. Well, anyone, for that matter.

He smirked at her again before floating to the window.

"Well, if you ever need some help with a gift idea for Fujiwara-san, I'm always available."

Ichigo's face reverted back to its natural color as she turned back to the window. Just before he was about to teleport away into the black night, the catgirl asked, "Kisshu?"

"Hm?" He turned back to look at her.

"J-just out of curiosity, what would you like for Christmas?"

Kish's trademark smirk spread across his lips. "I'd really like something I've wanted for a long time. I'm probably not going to get it, so I'm not going to be too disappointed. That's what I'd really like for Christmas."

He grinned and teleported away.

Now she knew what her Secret Santa recipient wanted, but she couldn't figure it out.

Why did Kish always have to be so confusing with her?

* * *

><p>Lettuce kept staring at her slip of paper. She was still stunned by who she'd gotten.<p>

Pie.

_"What am I going to get him? I don't even know him! He's so smart, but I have no clue about what's interesting to him..."_

She scribbled some options on a sheet of paper before crossing them out and scribbling some more, only to repeat the process only moments after. This went on for a while until she was completely stumped.

She pulled out her laptop and plugged it in. Maybe the Internet would be useful. Logging onto an advice site, she typed in, _what are some good gift ideas for an extremely intelligent eighteen-year-old?_

She waited for a few minutes before about six or so results popped up.

Kagomi3987: _What's their personality like? It all depends on their likes or dislikes. If it's someone you know well, they'll probably like anything you give them. :)_

1412shiki-tan: _sounds lik a nerd if they like musik giv them som_

Lettuce was already stumped.

_"Well, if Kagomi-san is right, then he'll like whatever I give him, right? I mean, it's not like he's going to electrocute me if I get him something he doesn't like, right? No, he's way too nice for that. He seems to like me, so I guess he'll be happy with whatever I buy... no, Retasu! Don't think about how much he could like you, or nice he could be... no!"_

As Lettuce kept battling herself in her head, she typed in more stuff on the computer to distract herself from the gift she was going to get for Pie.

"Ah, what time is it?"

The clock read 12:07 PM.

"Ahh, I have school tomorrow! Not tomorrow, _today_!"

* * *

><p>The cafe was bustling with business; everyone was excited to eat the Christmas sweets, plus not to mention get served by cute girls in waitress uniforms or handsome boys in waiter outfits.<p>

Pudding was very confused. She had gotten Zakuro and had absolutely no clue what the calm, cool, and sophisticated model enjoyed besides singing. A new iPod, maybe?

Maybe Tart wasn't having as much trouble as she was and could help her out; after work, of course. Pudding handed the platter of Christmas tarts to the table full of high school kids, each one lighting up once the sweets were placed in front of them.

After all of the customers had left, Pudding had an idea. Before all of the Cafe Mew Mew employees were about to leave, she announced, "Everyone listen up, because Purin has a cool idea, na no da!"

"Yeah, and we all _love_ how the last idea of yours went, Purin," Mint grumbled to herself.

"We'll all go shopping for each other's gifts and decorations tomorrow!" the small blond girl laughed excitedly.

Everyone seemed to agree with that idea and planned to meet at the designated area at the expected time the next day.

There, Pudding would get all the gift ideas she could for Zakuro's gift; and maybe something for Tart, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Kairon: Yay, the chapter's done! Gah, I've had writer's block for a little, and I'm trying to help my friend with his as well. He's actually the person a character in one of my stories is based upon. Robyn's a badass portrayal of me!<strong>

**Robyn: That I am. We'd love it if you guys would review, even if Kairon is lazy and she hardly reviews other people's stories!**

**Kairon: Hey! I hardly have time to read those stories!**

**Robyn: Whatever. Evil Wizard Kairon does not own Tokyo Mew Mew and never will, because she's a lonely shut-in with serious knotted muscles due to too much time on the computer, plus not to mention she's pretty much flat broke. And she's using a shared Mac desktop computer that managed to survive for five freakin' years of serious abuse.**

** Kairon: Thank you for telling the readers of all my personal information, Robyn. Bye, ev'body!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kairon: Yay! I've managed to get another chapter up before Christmas!**

**Robyn: I'm so proud! You actually updated for once without being nagged by one of the reviewers!**

**Kairon: Robyn! The reviewers are our friends! Don't insult them!**

**Robyn: Fine. We'd like to thank everyone who's reading and reviewing this FanFiction. We wish you all a merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah, happy Kwanzaa, and all that other good stuff of which I am too uneducated to list. We will hopefully have the next chapter up by Christmas or on Christmas Eve, however, Kairon has decided to wait until the last minute to go Christmas shopping for her family again. I'm fairly surprised. Seeing as to how I was spawned from her extensive imagination, you'd think she's pretty smart, but she's not. She's actually really dumb, no matter what her test scores would make you believe. **

**Kairon: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew and if I did, 4Kids! wouldn't even get to look at it without getting their buns kicked. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to hit Robyn with good ol' Mr. Crowbar...**

* * *

><p>Pudding smiled to herself as she skipped down the sidewalk and into the large shopping center. She turned and saw everyone looking at her with tired, frustrated, and bored eyes. Maybe she shouldn't have taken them shopping yet...<p>

"Okay, everyone! Let's all go out and get gifts for your Secret Santas, na no da! We'll meet up back here in a few hours, na no da!"

The group disbanded and seemed to know where they were going, so Pudding dragged Tart along with her because she had no clue whatsoever where to go.

"Purin, stop! I don't know why you think I'll know anything more about Fujiwara-san than you do!" Tart said, saying Zakuro's name a bit more sarcastically than he had intended to. "I know, but I really need your help right now. I don't have any idea on what to get Zakuro-onee-chan, na no da!"

Tart grumbled to himself, but he didn't want to upset his friend, because he knew she'd react in one of two ways:

1) She would start getting frustrated and hit him, or

2) She would get really upset and start crying, and he really did not want to see her cry.

So, whether he liked it or not, he was her new "shopping buddy."

After about fifteen minutes of walking around, Tart had an idea. "Purin, Zakuro's a model, right?" The small blond girl nodded, not seeing what he was telling her yet. "Don't models need, like, beauty stuff?"

Pudding's eyes lit up and a grin spread across her face. "Yeah, na no da! I know what we should get her, na no da!"

She skipped excitedly into a beauty store and picked out what she would buy for Zakuro. She didn't even notice Tart slip away to buy his gift while she was handing the money to the cashier.

* * *

><p>Kish was having serious gift trouble. He knew virtually nothing about Mint other than she was a ballet dancer and she was a rich, snobby girl who lived in a house much too big for only her and her family.<p>

He wanted to get her something easy. If he gave her money, she probably laugh at him, for he only had about ¥2100 to spent freely. That was like an American penny to her.

Sighing, he moped around the shopping center, feeling hopeless and out of ideas. Until he spotted his redheaded crush about fifteen or twenty meters away.

"Ichigo!"

She turned around upon the hearing of her name and rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Kisshu?" she called over to him.

He passed a couple of colorful vendors before reaching her and explained his problem.

"Hm... I think you could get something here. Come on, I'll show you some stuff she'd like," Ichigo replied, tugging at his olive green sweatshirt sleeve.

Ichigo had brought him to a small store that sold almost custom outfits, all beautifully handcrafted with excellent detail and vibrant, warm colors.

"Whoa... couldn't she just get someone to make these for her?" Kish questioned the redheaded girl. She shrugged. "I've been in Minto's closet before, and I haven't seen anything like these before. I have a feeling that if she saw these, she'd love them. She's at the other side of the store right now, so I don't think she'll find this place before we..."

She trailed off when she saw the expression on Kish's face. "What?" she demanded, but then she realized what she'd said about Mint's closet, turned red, and punched Kish in the arm. "N-not like that, you perverted alien!"

He smirked and revealed a pointed fang. "Relax, I was only teasing you. Calm down already!"

Ichigo suddenly began to feel a little warm in her chest when he smiled at her. It was a feeling she had only felt whenever she was smiled at by her Masaya-kun...

No, she wasn't falling for Kish! She still had Masaya, and even though her boyfriend and her were having troubles with their long-distance relationship, that didn't mean that she would suddenly just move on to the person that tried to kill her for an entire year and stole her first kiss and made her melt on the inside...

Just think about that made her turn as red as a tomato. "Ichigo? What should we get Minto? Ichigo?"

The flustered girl pointed out an electric blue silk dress with navy and white lace trimming and told Kish that Mint would like it.

As she helped him pay for it, she heard a small beeping noise coming from her pocket. She had received a text.

It was from Masaya.

_Hi, Ichigo. I talked to the headmaster and he said it would be alright if I visited you guys for Christmas. I can't wait to see you._

_-Masaya_

Ichigo gulped and turned to Kish, turning even more red than before.

Without a second thought, she texted back,

_I can't wait to see you too!_

_-Ichigo_

Why did she have to make things more complicated?

* * *

><p>Pudding started skipping toward the coffee shop, a small shopping bag in her hand and Tart in tow. "Purin is so glad she got a gift for Zakuro-nee-chan, na no da!"<p>

"Yeah, good for you, Purin," Tart replied with a yawn. Dang, was he tired. Which was exactly why Pudding was dragging him along to the coffee shop.

About thirty meters away from the two kids were Ichigo and Kish, a large shopping bag in Kish's hands and his face a bright shade of red.

"Ichigo onee-chan!"

"Kisshu!"

The two teenagers looked up at the younger kids and approached them slowly. "Hey, Purin. Did you find what you wanted for your Secret Santa?"

Pudding nodded her head excitedly."Yep, Purin got an awesome gift, na no da!"

Ichigo grinned. "Really? That's great! I'm sure whoever you got will love it!"

Pudding nodded excitedly, her smile growing even wider.

Kish nudged his younger brother. "Ne, Taruto, who did she even get?" Pudding looked up at the green-haired alien. "Purin got Zakuro-onee-chan, of course, Kisshu-nii-san!"

The teenaged alien looked at her, confused. "Really? That's who Ichigo got."

Pudding shook her head. "That's not possible, na no da. We put everyone's names in only once, and Purin pulled out Zakuro-chan's name. Ichigo couldn't have gotten Zakuro-nee-chan too, na no da!"

Ichigo gulped, trying to think of the word that fit her current situation. Oh, yeah.

_Crap!_

* * *

><p><strong>Kairon: Yay! This chapter is done! And it didn't even take me as long as it usually does! <strong>

**Robyn: Yeah, no joke! It usually takes her about two hours to finish a chapter. Talk about hustle, slowpoke!**

**Kairon: Hey, shut up, you! Not everyone can be a badass ninja such as yourself, y'know.**

**Robyn: Oh trust me, "creator," I know. I'm a better version of you, remember? Which means I'm not as lazy or half-assed as you.**

**Kairon: Okay, I'm going to hit Robyn some more with my crowbar. Review and get a Christmas cake! Happy Holidays, everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kairon: Yay! I got a new chapter out by Christmas! Maybe I can try to get one out on Saturday...**

**Robyn: Pff, yeah, like you'll be able to pull that off. You're insane if you think you can try and pull _that_ off again...**

**Kairon: Grr... Oops, I accidentally made Arrow try and strangle you again in your story, Robyn! Oh, my bad, it seems he's trying to make out with you! Oh, jeez, how clumsy of me, I think I just made Kit, Spike's girlfriend, try to make out with you, too!**

**Robyn: O.o S-stop destroying my story!**

**Kairon: (I'm sorry you all have to read this, I'm just giving away some of the many spoilers of the story I plan on writing on FictionPress! ^-^)**

**Robyn: Oh, god! What the _hell_ have you been smoking, Kairon?**

**Kairon: Yeah... I better run now.**

**Robyn: Ugh, she's gone! Anyway, since I'm here, I might as well do the disclaimer. Evil Wizard Kairon does not own Tokyo Mew Mew and probably won't get anything closer to doing so other than maybe voice acting as a character if it ever gets dubbed in English again, and it'll probably be dubbed by Aniplex or something like that when it does. Ciao, readers!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo gulped. What the hell could she do now?<p>

_"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! This is not what I planned to happen!"_

The redheaded girl, confused and getting as red as a beet, gulped and walked over to Pudding. Clearing her throat and pulling a fake smile onto her face, (which was rather hard, given her present situation) she stuttered out something that was kind of unclear, but was still heard as, "Y-yeah, Purin and I s-switched our Secret Santas! I forgot... now I have..."

Ichigo scanned her head around the extremely crowded shopping center, until she saw a very familiar shade of green.

"R-Retasu! I-I have Retasu now! H-heh..."

Pudding gave her a confused look. "Ichigo nee-chan, I never got Retasu-onee-chan, na no da. I've had-mmf!" Ichigo roughly put her hand on top of Pudding's mouth to keep her from continuing her sentence, Tart and Kish staring at her with confused looks on their faces.

Pudding was getting more and more confused, but decided to play along; Ichigo apparently didn't want to say who her Secret Santa was and she wasn't going to press the matter any further.

"Oh! Yeah, we did trade, na no da! Sorry, Purin forgot, na no da."

Ichigo sighed as her face reverted back to its original color. A nervous smile spreading across her lips, she pulled her phone out of her pocket to check the time. It had already been an hour since the group had split up for their gifts.

"Oh, it's getting a little late, guys. It's almost time for us to go meet up with the others!"

Kish closed his eyes and grinned. "I don't think they'll mind if we're a little late."

Ichigo gave him a confused look. "Wait, what? Kisshu, what do you mean by that-"

She was cut off when the green-haired alien pulled her away from the younger kids. "While we're here, we might as well have a good time!" He flashed a sweet grin her way.

The redhead felt her cheeks warm up a little, and she was getting that warm feeling in her chest again. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket as the alien pulled her along with him.

She pulled it out for a split second to see who was trying to contact her. Once she saw Masaya's name on the screen, she looked away and bit her lip.

Looking up at Kish, she shut the phone off completely and smiled to herself.

_"What Masaya doesn't know won't hurt him."_

* * *

><p>Lettuce strolled down the crowded hallway, looking from side to side at all the stores.<p>

Although the products in the windows were very intriguing to her, she knew they wouldn't have the same appeal to Pie as it did to her. She sighed in defeat. She was completely out of ideas, and it felt hopeless even to look at the store windows.

She sat down at a nearby bench, exhausted. She had spent an entire hour just looking for a store, and now she had God-only-knows how much time left. Wait, what time did they say they were going to meet up again?

The green-haired girl shook her head. _"If they need me, they have my cell phone number, after all. Wait..."_

Lettuce pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open.

The battery was dead. Oh

She shoved the phone back into her pocket and sighed again.

Jumping back up, Lettuce continued to walk down the overcrowded hallway.

She kept walking until something had caught her eye. An art store.

Curiosity getting the best of her, she walked in and began looking at all of the products, amazed by the beautiful quality of it all.

She couldn't help but notice a brown journal. It looked and felt like leather, but it was obviously artificial.

Yes! This was a perfect gift!

Although Pie may have relied on technology, there were times when electricity weren't available.

Lettuce's eyes widened when she saw the price. It was a bit more than what she planned on spending, but her conscious told her otherwise. After all, it was a gift for a friend... if she could call him that. Well, before he died at that battle with Deep Blue back then, hadn't he smiled directly at her?

Her cheeks reddened at the thought of all those times she had noticed Pie staring at her. Shaking that thought out of her mind, she walked over to the register with the journal in her hands.

_"It's not overpriced if it's a gift for a friend,"_ she thought to herself reassuringly.

She walked out of the art store with her shopping bag in her hands, and realized she had just walked right into a death trap; rush-hour.

Wading through the crowd of overexcited people, she bumped right into a tall man. Gasping an apology, she looked up and saw she'd walked right into her Secret Santa.

"Oh, Pai! S-sorry, I didn't see you..." She trailed off nervously and began to get flustered and looked away.

Pie blinked twice and said, "It's getting a bit late. I was just heading back to meet the others."

Lettuce then realized what time it was. "A-ah! Y-you're right, we should be heading back!"

* * *

><p>Zakuro stared at the bag in her hands blankly. She had gotten Keiichiro, and was struggling a little to find something for him. Eventually, she settled for some <em>very<em> pricey tea which smelled fantastic even without the hot water.

Minto had had an even more difficult time, but with Zakuro's help, she was able to find the perfect gift.

The two girls were currently in line for some coffee. "Ne, Zakuro-san?"

The violet-haired model turned her head to see the shorter girl. "Yes, Minto? What is it?"

Mint felt her cheeks get a little red. "I... I kind of like this one guy, and I have no idea how to tell him. Not being able to tell him how I really feel hurts me on the inside. Plus, someone else likes him, and I'd hate to hurt her feelings, and then there's someone else I know he'll always like more, but-"

Zakuro placed a finger over the younger girl's lips, silencing her.

"Minto, if you really love someone, go get them. Those girls will find someone else, trust me. Plus, even if he doesn't like you back, you'll feel much better telling him your feelings instead of keeping them inside. Okay?"

Mint stared back at the older girl, a thicker line of blush spreading across her cheeks. "That's... that's a great idea. I'll tell him. I'll tell him how I feel about him, and then I won't feel this pain in my chest anymore!"

Zakuro smiled and got her coffee.

The two sat down at a small table and began chatting with each other.

Taking a larger sip of coffee, Mint asked, "While I'm thinking about it, do you know what time it is?"

The model turned her head to look at a clock, then glanced at her own watch. "Hmmm... it's four twenty-one."

Mint's eyes widened a little. "What time did they say to meet back up at?"

The older girl smiled. "Relax, finish your coffee. We still have about ten minutes left. For now, just calm down and be happy."

Mint cracked a small smile. "Yeah, okay. Good idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Kairon: Hmm... I think this could be one of the longest chapters I've ever written.<strong>

**Robyn: Oh, you should feel _so_ proud of yourself, almighty creator of my very being. I am _so_ proud of you for all of your accomplishments, even if you _do_ fail at of a lot of those accomplishments and have a dirty mind...**

**Kairon: Oh, what? Huh, seems that you got kidnapped by another gang. Oh, now the big, tough guys are kicking your ribs. What- oh, God! What are you doing to those poor gang members? Oh, Robyn, how do you sleep at night?**

**Robyn: Oh, screw you, some amazing author you are!**

**Kairon: I know, aren't I? **

**Robyn: Ugh, how do you live with yourself?**

**Kairon: A lot of horror movie trailers and anime. Oh, and occasional yaoi.**

**Robyn: O.O**

**Kairon: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! This is probably one of the last things I'll write this year (har-har). Anyway, I'm going to try and get the next chapter up on Saturday, so try and send in your lovely reviews before the next update, thank you! Happy Holidays!**

**Robyn: Yeah, and happy new years!**

**Kairon: Stop stealing my spotlight!**

**Robyn: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Kairon: Oh, yeah! I want to see how many people are willing to read the story Robyn's from if I were to post if on FictionPress. This would be very helpful, so send in your reviews, please! Thank you all so much, bye!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Kairon: ...I lied! I couldn't make the next chapter on Christmas Eve. I was busy with other stuff, and among those was finishing my dad's gift. I drew a picture!**

**Robyn: No one cares, Kairon. **

**Kairon: Ooh! Yay, I get to post your story on FictionPress! I am a happy camper now! Thanks everyone, I wanted to make sure that someone would actually read it before I posted it. I'll get started on it sometime this week, because I have too much free time. o3o**

**Robyn: No, don't you dare post my story!**

**Kairon: Merry Belated Christmas, everyone! Enjoy one of the last few chapters of Secret Santa!**

* * *

><p>It was two days until Christmas Eve.<p>

Ichigo had pretty much blown her brains out by now trying to figure out what Kish wanted. She remembered his request when she asked him what he'd wanted.

"I'd like something I've wanted for a long time."

Okay, what the hell did that mean?

"Urrgh!" she called out, drawing the attention of the other Mews. It was the end of the work day, and that meant only one night before the Christmas party.

"Ne, Ichigo, what's wrong?" Lettuce asked quietly. Ichigo turned to face the porpoise-Mew and replied in a tired voice, "I can't figure out what to get Kisshu. He's my Secret Santa. He said he wanted something that he's wanted for a long time for Christmas, but I have no clue what that means!"

Lettuce thought for a moment, and then she looked back at Ichigo. "I think I know what Kisshu wants, but I'm not sure you are are going to be willing to give it to him."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Really? What is it? What does he want? I only have a few hours until the stores close and I need to be back home soon! What is it, Retasu?"

Lettuce gave her a soft smile. "I think he would appreciate it more if you were to figure it out yourself. I will tell you this; what he wants can't be bought at any store. And, it has to be you who gives it to him."

The redheaded girl sighed in annoyance. "That hardly told me anything, Retasu!"

By now, the other Mews had left and it was only Ichigo and Lettuce left in the dressing room. The catgirl was seriously starting to give up.

The two walked home together, Ichigo begging Lettuce to tell her what it was all the way. Eventually, the apartment complex where Lettuce lived came up and the two parted ways, Ichigo sighing all the way back to her home.

Now she was really confused.

What was something that Kish had wanted for a long time, couldn't be bought at any store, and had to be given to him by her?

She dragged herself into her room and plopped down on her bed, the scent of sweets and strawberries filling her her nose.

Ichigo began pounding on her head with her fist, hoping that this could help her remember something. Unfortunately, as she soon found out, this only made her head throb more. Ow.

Searching for some kind of memory that could help her, Ichigo tried to remember when she had first met Kish. How he had stolen her first kiss, how he had stalked her for pretty much a year, how he had almost tried to kill her, how he kidnapped her, and, now, how he had tried to make amends, how he had enrolled in her school, how he had began working at the cafe, how he made her feel all tingly on the inside...

Thinking about that last bit made her want to barf and melt at the same time.

Ugh!

Was she actually starting to like him? Well, she already sort of liked him, but only as a friend, but, maybe, more than a friend?

She slammed her face back onto the bed, in hopes that this would clear her thinking. Imagining about Kish was breaking her concentration, and she needed to find him a gift fast.

_Vrrrr_.

Ichigo looked up and saw her phone. flipping it open, there was a text from Masaya. What it said made her feel really frustrated.

_"I'm going to board the plane in an hour."_

As if she didn't have enough on her plate already, her boyfriend was about to come. Joy.

Feeling lost within herself, Ichigo laid down on the bed, her head in her pillow. She didn't her someone entering her room, or Masha's alien alert going off. The only way she could tell she was not alone was when someone plopped down on the bed beside her.

"Ne, Koneko-chan, you're going to have to wake up now."

The red-haired girl was having enough problems already, and Kish's presence wasn't really helping. In fact, it wasn't helping at all. So she pretended to be asleep, hoping that he would go away.

Instead, the alien sat on the floor, legs crossed, and stared at her. By now, Masha had shut up (more like had been shut down by Kish) and there was a creepy silence in the room. Kish sighed and nudged the redhead's shoulder lightly. "Ichigo... it's time for you to wake up now."

Ichigo fluttered her eyes open and saw Kish. He was wearing an olive green hoodie, as he always did now, but for some reason it made him look especially cute right now. Maybe it was because of the oh-so-innocent expression on his face. Ichigo felt her face grow hot.

"Ichigo, are you blushing?" Kish asked her.

"Oh... n-no, I'm fine. Wait, what are you doing here?"

Kish shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I just wanted to see you. Either that, or I wanted to get away from Taruto, who's been annoying me since the dawn of time and is obsessed with the similarity between snow and ash. One of those two." He smiled lightly.

Ichigo felt blush creeping back onto her face. She stood up and helped Kish up before joining him at the sliding glass door.

"I guess I have to go now, huh?"

The redhead turned her head away. "... yeah, you should be home with Pai and Taruto."

He was about to teleport away when she pulled him into her arms for a hug. He hugged back, more than happy to do so.

Ichigo's chest felt warm and light. She almost didn't want to let go of him.

She lightly pulled away and smiled at him as he teleported away into the snowy night.

It was then, that very moment, that she realized what Kish had wanted for Christmas. She had no idea how it had escaped her mind before; it was pretty much smacking her in the face now. She smiled lightly and pulled on her jacket.

Heading to the door, she realized she would need to be quick.

What she needed to buy would be at the one place that no one would ever think to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Kairon: Aaaaaaannnd there we go. I'm probably only going to make two more chapters and then no more Secret Santa. Writing this has been really fun, actually! I think you guys will be happy with what everyone gets.<strong>

**Robyn: I. Hate. You. So. Much.**

**Kairon: Aww, I love you too, Rob!**

**Robyn: Why you little...**

**Kairon: I will also get started with Robyn's story on FictionPress sometime next week, so be patient, 'kay? Bye, all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kairon: Uck, I finally managed to get this up! I'm really sorry for leaving you guys with no update for so long. I've had a long-lasting week of watching Hetalia Axis Powers and the school Geography Bee. Ironic how much APH helped me with that.**

**Robyn: You're such a nerd! God, why did you of all people have to be my creator?**

**Kairon: That sounds like a good ol' friend of mine named Robyn who wants to meet my other trusty friend, Mr. Head Bashing Crowbar!**

**Robyn: ... Evil Wizard Kairon does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, never will, and should really stop obsessing over the following pairings: Hungary and Prussia, China and Russia, and US and UK. That is all.**

Kairon: You know, I really hate it when you disclose my likes and dislikes on this site.

**Robyn: You know, I hate it when you forget to tell the reviewers that you posted my story on your FF profile and haven't updated this or that story in a month.**

**Kairon:... Touche, my friend.**

* * *

><p>At last, the day had finally came. The day of the Christmas party.<p>

Everyone was crowded around the colorful Christmas tree standing in the corner of the cafe, all eager to hand each other their gifts.

Everyone seemed to have either a wrapped box or gift bag in their grips, each one conversing with another.

Lettuce looked around the room nervously. Ichigo wasn't here yet, and Ryou was eying her seat anxiously. The green-haired girl looked at the blond teenager and saw she wasn't the only one; Mint was looking at him too, and her body was locked and tense. Lettuce sighed in defeat. The blond would never pay attention to her.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts about her crush that she never even noticed a pair of dark, mysterious eyes looking at her in curiosity.

Keiichiro perked up all of a sudden and got up, remembering that he had prepared a special Christmas cake back in the kitchen. Since it was a large cake, he would need someone to carry it with him.

Zakuro volunteered to help him carry it into the other room from the kitchen and stepped off with him.

However, the purple-haired model stopped and grinned lightly when she saw something pinned to the doorway above.

Keiichiro stopped asked her, "Zakuro? Is there something wrong?"

She turned to face him and gave him her answer of: "We're under the mistletoe, Akasaka-san."

He smiled and the two shared a rather sweet kiss.

When the cake was finally placed on the table near the tree, the two were smiling and a little red. They decided to sit next to each other for the rest of the evening.

After about fifteen minutes of wondering where she was, Ichigo burst into the cafe, Masaya with her. Kish gritted his teeth but tried not to show his anger.

"H-hello, everyone! Sorry I'm so late!"

Ichigo and Masaya sat down next to Kish, Ichigo in between them to make sure that they wouldn't fight. However, this didn't mean Kish wouldn't try to start one.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. I-tried-to-destroy-the-world."

Masaya gave him a cheerful smile. "If it isn't Mr. I-tried-to-kill-Ichigo."

Ichigo sighed angrily. "Kisshu, shut up, Masaya, please don't, you'll just encourage him."

Kish shrunk back in his seat. He was sitting right next to the girl he was hopelessly in love with and her goody-two-shoes boyfriend who had left her here alone for an entire year, and she still followed him around like a puppy. Lovely.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was having a mind-conflict of her own. How would Masaya react with the gift she had to get for Kish? Who would she choose to be with after tonight?

Her head was pounding and her chest tightened just thinking about it. Before she knew it, she was fantasizing about Kish and a thick line of blush was sneaking onto her cheeks. It was starting to get really hot in there.

Kish looked at her worriedly and placed a hand on her forehead. "You okay, Koneko-chan?"

Masaya opened his mouth to complain to the green-haired alien but shut it right away once he was told to give Ichigo his jacket. He did as he was told, no matter how much he wanted to pound the other teen into dust.

Pudding smiled to herself. She was so excited to see what everyone had gotten for each other!

"Hey, Taru-Taru, do you think everyone will like their presents, na no da?"

The brunette muttered something under his breath, which Pudding guessed was something Tart had not wanted her to hear.

Deciding she couldn't wait anymore, she went up to the center of the room and announced excitedly, "It's time to open the presents, na no da!"

The room went completely silent before there was a clattering of seats and laughter soon filled the room.

Zakuro, with a soft smile planted on her face, handed her present to Keiichiro, from whom she later received a peck on the cheek in return. Pudding bounced around the happy model and gave her a neatly and colorfully wrapped box. Inside was a new perfume that Pudding had spent all of her money on, which Zakuro loved.

Mint walked over to Ryou and pulled him into a corner of the room. She whispered something inaudible into his ear and handed him a wrapped box. There were more inaudible things said to each other and in five minutes the two were laughing and kissing each other.

Lettuce tore her eyes away from the happy two, suddenly feeling sick deep within her stomach. Would she ever find someone that would make her as happy as Mint was over there?

She suddenly felt a cold hand brush her shoulder and nearly jumped out of her skin, but a wave of relief came over her when she saw it was only Pie. He said something that sounded a lot like, "Here, this is for you," but she couldn't really tell, as he handed her a neatly-packaged set of reading materials to help with foreign languages. Her face lit up and she started chirping out a string of thank-yous.

The green-haired teen also pulled out a larger package from behind her back and handed it to him. He smiled lightly at her, which made her blush heavily. "U-uh, a-aren't you going to open your gift?" she asked, becoming as red as a beet.

"I'm sure it's a wonderful gift. I'll save it for when I get home, but for now, I am more interested in that plant hanging above your head."

The porpoise Mew looked up and stared at the mistletoe above her head. Blushing furiously now, even redder than before, she leaned in closer to the alien and stood on her toes, giving him a quick kiss before spinning around in embarrassment. Pie blinked a few times before smiling to himself. Yes, he'd have to remember this for next year.

Meanwhile, Tart was still trying to get Pudding's attention, which, normally, he would have absolutely no problem at all with. He sighed and furrowed his brow before stomping over to the small girl and tapping her shoulder repeatedly and calling her name. "Purin..."

She spun around to face him again, her face bubbly and happy. "Yeah, Taru-Taru, na no da?"

He shoved a plastic bag with a bow crudely stuck on the side of it at her and said, "Here. Merry Christmas or whatever."

She curiously looked in the bag and her face lit up when she saw what lay inside. "NO WAY, NA NO DA!"

Almost everyone turned their heads in surprise at Pudding's outburst and began asking what was wrong, to which she answered as calmly as she could (which was not very calmly at all), "Taru-Taru got me fancy German and Belgian chocolate, na no da!"

Kish smirked at the now blushing ten-year-old alien and laughed, "Heh, geez, Taruto, when I told you to get her something nice, I didn't mean you had to go all high-school White Day on her!" At his comment, he got a rather weak elbow in his ribs from Ichigo.

Speaking of which, Masaya had been playing insult volleyball with Kish for the past hour now. Kish had almost gotten a smack in the face from Mint when she got his present, but in the end got a thank you from the blue-haired girl.

Ichigo hadn't said a word for a while now and was starting to get a little flushed.

Kish looked at her concernedly and asked her, "You feeling alright, Koneko-chan?"

Masaya narrowed his eyes and glared at the other boy, snapping back, "She's fine, you creep. She would have said something by now if she wasn't."

Kish just stared daggers back at the other teen. "Are you kidding me? She's getting redder by the second! You wouldn't know how she would act because you haven't seen her in this situation before!"

"Yes I have! I should know! I saved her from you when she was sick! You were trying to kill her then!"

At this point, Kish couldn't control himself any longer. "Oh yeah? You haven't been here for the past year! She's hardly had any contact with you at all, and you act like nothing's changed since then! Well, you're wrong! Ichigo hasn't had anyone here through the tough times of this year besides me, and even then I knew it was a lost cause to try and be together with her! You think you can just show up here and talk like you've been with her every day? Well, screw you-"

_"ENOUGH!"_

The whole room went dead silent. The cheery air suddenly disappeared and had now been replaced by a darker, unsettling air. Ichigo stared at the two fighting teens, tears forming in her eyes.

Masaya stormed out, into the cold, dark night. Ichigo didn't try to stop him. At this point, there was no use.

Kish, feeling angry and confused, just turned and left through the back doors. Everyone seemed to understand how tense the room had gotten, so they thought it would be best to just resume their previous conversations.

Just as Ichigo was standing there, confused and feeling sick, she remember the gift for Kish that she had safely tucked away in her pocket. She rushed out of the back door to meet up with the green-haired alien. One way or another, she was going to make this right.

* * *

><p>Kish was standing alone outside, near all the trees and sighing unhappily. It had stopped snowing, but there was still a white blanket on the ground in which you could see his footprints.<p>

Ichigo approached him and, sighing, asked him, "Kisshu? A-are you alright out here?"

He turned and a puff of air blew out of his mouth. "Koneko-chan, it's cold out here. You shouldn't be out here if you feel sick!" He gave her his trademark smirk.

Coming closer, Ichigo said, "I, uh, have something for you."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out his gift. In her hand, she held up a scrawny piece of mistletoe. "It was really late when I got this, and I know it's not much, but I figured out what you meant when you said you wanted something you've wanted for a really long time."

Kish smiled at her lightly. "Oh yeah? And what's that got to do with that mistletoe?"

She started blushing and turned away. "You always rambled on about how you wanted a kiss from me. People under the mistletoe are supposed to kiss, right?"

He grinned and took the tiny plant.

Holding it over their heads, she leaned up and gave him a kiss. This time, she didn't want to push him away. She had a feeling she would never want to again.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Kairon: Yay! It's finally done!<strong>

**Robyn: Now you have to start working on TCMAS, dummy. **

**Kairon: Oh yeah... P:**

**Robyn: I would laugh, but I'm to busy drowning in all the fluffiness you put in this. When are there going to be any FanFics about my story?**

**Kairon: Well, the readers who are interested are going to have to go to my profile and scroll down until they see your story, then they're going to have to send it to publishers. Then people can start writing FanFics about it, 'kay?**

**Robyn: Coolio.**

**Kairon: I hope you all enjoyed Secret Santa, everyone! Leave a review and tell me what you guys think should happen next in TCMAS! I will choose the one idea I like the best! Bye!**


End file.
